


Souffle Girl

by Selinenuli



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, Soufflés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinenuli/pseuds/Selinenuli
Summary: Clara's first souffle





	Souffle Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So, I told myself I’ll focus on my other fic for a while, but then I got bored and a little hungry during physics class and started thinking of souffles, and can’t really think of souffles without thinking of Clara.

Nine years old Clara Oswald sighed deeply, put down her pencil and looked up from her math homework to where her mum was cooking something.

“Mum…”

Ellie glanced around to look at her daughter “Yes honey?”

“Are you making a souffle?” asked Clara in a tone that made it so clear the only purpose of the question was to avoid her homework.  
Her mum smiled despite it “Yes it is.”

Clara dramaticlly rolled her eyes “Again?”

“Yes, again. Is there a problem?”

Clara shrugged “Nah, not really. It’s just… won’t you like to try something new?” she asked, swinging back on the legs of the chair.

Her mum looked back at her “Something new, huh?” she paused “Come over here, Clara.

“But I have homework”.

“You can finish them later. Come here”.

Clara smiled and hopped down from her chair, running over to where her mum was standing. She picked Clara up and set her on the counter, next to the large bowl which occupied the future souffle.

“What are we doing?” asked Clara.

Ellie grinned “I, am teaching you how to make a souffle”. she handed her a piece of paper “That’s the recipe, see?”

Clara frowned, gently holding it with both hands. “It’s old.”

Her mum laughed, taking out some ingredients from the fridge “Well, yeah. It was your grandma’s souffle.”

Clara’s frown only grew deeper. “But… that doesn’t make any sense. You’re the one making it.”

Ellie turned around with a smile on her lips “But you see, the souffle isn’t the souffle, the souffle is the recipe.”

Clara giggled, her confusion long forgotten “That is a great quote, mum, although I still don’t get it. Can I write it down in my book?”

Her mum laughed “Sure, you go ahead.”

Clara smiled and ran towards her room, then stopped in her tracks turned around at the doorway, brushing her braided hair over her shoulders.  
“You know, one day, I am going to be souffle girl!” she exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
